Multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) is one of important parts of service developments of the 3rd Generation Partner Project. The evolution NodeB (eNB) simultaneously transmits same multimedia data to a plurality of receivers, for instance, a plurality of terminals, in the network. In comparison with single-user transmission, MBMS greatly saves high-frequency resources.
The data transmission method in the prior art mainly includes obtaining transport blocks to be transmitted, and transmitting one transport block to the terminals in each subframe used for transmitting the multimedia broadcast multicast service.
The transport block may be used to carry service data, and can be transmitted via a physical multicast channel (PMCH).
However, the spectrum effectiveness is relatively low while transmitting MBMS data in the state of the prior art.